


Redemption

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: After Laxus is expelled from Fairy Tail he goes off in search of himself. What he didn't expect was that Lucy would follow him.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musicera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/gifts).



Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

 

The moment of his grandfather expelling him the guild weighed heavily on his mind as he waited at the docks. He had fucked this up, it wasn't supposed to work this way. Laxus was supposed to win, supposed to weed out all the weakness of Fairy Tail and get his grandpa off his ass.

How the fuck did that go so horribly wrong?

He had the best team, the strongest mages around and he himself like king shit of the world. Instead all he found was failure and fresh wounds. The ones that hurt the most were the ones on his soul. Scrubbing his hand over his face he felt like the eternal fuck up.

"Laxus?" He knew that timid little voice and turned around. As he thought it was Lucy, resident weakling but with some damn nice tits. In her usual short ass skirt and tight barely contained her rack top she was seriously gorgeous to look at. He knew from the first moment he saw her his dick was paying full attention, even now despite hurting he was at half mast.

"What the fuck you want Blondie?" He gruffed as he saw her suitcase.

The lightning slayer noticed how she let out a breath, pulled back her shoulders and glared at him. He had no idea she could even do that, but here she was glaring at him like he was mince meat. His dick went straight to full mast and he quickly corrected his pants.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"The fuck you are? Go run along home. I don't need a babysitter, especially not a weakling." He said, hearing people shout for the boat to load. Laxus despised transportation, like any dragon slayer but he could keep his shit together.

"No. Laxus fucking Dreyar, we are done with that." Lucy said as she pressed to fingers into his chest, he tried to not wince from the pain. "You fucked it all up and you know what? I don't care, you are hurting and I am here to help, whether you like it or not, asshat. Now get your ass on that ship."

"Woah, calm down Blondie. What the fuck is wrong with you?" All things being equal he really liked this side of her. He had no idea that this version of the bubbly blonde even existed.  _What happened to the unicorns and rainbows and shit?_

"I could ask you the same gods damn question. You need help, like it or not. I promised Gramps I'd help you. Celestial mages don't break promises. Ever." Lucy said and damn if the hard edge spark in her being wasn't annihilating his trigger.

"I'm stuck with your ass, aren't I?"

She flashed him one of her smiles, strangely it warmed his heart. "Damn skippy, now where the hell are we going?"

"Minstrel, I heard there's a clan there, War Dancers. They specialize in training smarter, calmer and better warriors or something." It was Gramps' suggestion to go there and maybe evolve into a better man.

_He was lying in the infirmary bed when Gramps slowly opened the door. Laxus knew what was coming and he deserved it. Makarov grabbed a foot stool and stood next to him, Laxus could read the pain in the old man's eyes. "I have an old friend who was from Minstrel and in my youth I found the War Dancers Clan's philosophy important. It's how I met your grandma, Calista." He said as he grabbed Laxus' hand._

" _I didn't know you met grandma there."_

" _Yeah, she was something fierce and I loved her for it. Take her wedding necklace, it'll get you lodgings and you can meet her family." He said as he placed a broadsword pendant necklace in his hand. It was gold and laced with some kind of magic to it. On the sword pommel was a lightning bolt, overall it was a fine piece of bling._

" _Thanks Gramps." He said with a breath of relief._

" _It's the least I can do I failed you."_

" _Can't blame you Gramps, I really fucked this up." Laxus said with a heavy heart._

" _Misguided youth, but in time there is always forgiveness. Just you need to break out of your father's cycle. Go learn to be your own person Laxus." He said as a tear fell out of his eye, whisking it away he jumped down and left the room. Leaving Laxus to his thoughts._

"Alrighty then, let's get on the ship and I swear to goddess, you vomit on me and I will break your dick off and fuck you with it." Lucy threatened and Laxus gulped.

"You on the rag or something?" He asked as they walked up the plank.

"No, just figured I needed to make a point. You don't seem to listen to anyone who isn't in your face."

"Not true, if you were naked I'd listen." Laxus shot back and she face palmed.

"If I was naked you'd cream your pants faster than a teenage boy grabbing his first tit." She said over her shoulder as she opened up the door to her room.

Laxus chuckled, "you don't mince words do you?"

"Who the fuck has time for that?"

"Not me. Fine you can come with as long as you are going to be like this, cause rainbows and sunshine don't work for me." He said with a massive grin on his face. Lucy was already proving to not just be good eye candy but this was fun.

"As we both know I'm here to satisfy you and was so waiting for your permission." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes. "Ciao." She walked into the room and slammed the door in his face. Laxus was overall pretty impressed but still had no fucking clue as to why the fuck she would volunteer to come with him.

* * *

Lucy leaned back against the door and let out a breath. That was difficult and she had to dig deep into her anger to stand toe to toe with the large blonde. Gramps warned her that this would be a challenge but how could she say no to her nakama.

" _Lucy, I need you to do something for me." He said, the pain etched on his face._

_She took his hand and with a slight frown, "What do you need, Gramps?"_

" _Laxus…"_

" _He tried to hurt everyone and take the guild from you." Makarov sniffled and wiped away a tear, Lucy's heart broke. "He's still your grandson. What do you need?"_

" _Follow him, teach him kindness and help him heal. You're our little light around here and I know you can do this." He said, wiping another tear._

" _He hates me, I'm a weakling to him. Why do you think he'd even accept my help?" She asked reaching for a tissue on his desk._

_Gramps dried his eyes and sniffled. "He doesn't hate you, he's just misguided on what real strength is. Please, will you help him?"_

_Lucy let out a sigh and considered her options, it would be a challenge but how does one say no to a broken hearted man? Yet, she had a life here, friends, family, a team of crazies and everything her heart wanted. She was even supposed to go out on her first real date in a long time. To give it all up…_

_Gramps sniffled again and looked at her, his eyes a mixture of emotions. That did it for her. "I will help him." Her words were met with a real hug, the kind you not just felt physically but down into your soul._

" _Thank you, thank you." He said._

" _I will do everything I can for him," she kissed the top of his balding head, "I promise and you know what that means for me."_

_Gramps nodded, "I'll take care of your apartment while you are gone. He'll be leaving to catch a boat bright and early tomorrow. Show him the fire in you and your commitment to be there. Laxus will respect that."_

" _Alright, I better get moving then. I just need to let Freed down gently and head off." Lucy said with a final hug to her guild master. Packing and making arrangements with her crabby landlord was easy, looking at the disappointment in Freed's face was hard. Yet the Rune Mage understood, as Laxus' best friend he was a mixture of gratitude and sadness. With a gentle kiss to her hand, Lucy started her adventure._

The trip to Minstrel was going to take a week or so, assuming good winds and weather. This was a good chance to start making more headway into her mission. After a quick nap she got up and went in search for Laxus, she hated that she didn't get his cabin number but she'd figure it out.

Walking along the hallway she heard a muffled moan, stopping she put her ear to the door. "Fuck…" and she knew that voice. Knocking on the door, she waited. A second pass on knocking and the door ripped open.

Laxus was pissed and she rolled her eyes, taking in his appearance it was the same shade of green Natsu went when facing motion sickness. He also had one of his bandages undone and fresh blood was trickling down his sculpted chest. Lucy let out a sigh and pushed him back into the room. To her surprise he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Alright big guy, let's get you cleaned up, fresh bandages and I'll massage your head. It helps Natsu with his motion sickness." She said looking around the room, there was a pitcher and basin for water but no medical supplies.

Grabbing her keys she summoned Virgo, Laxus took a couple steps back before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lucy denied Virgo's punishment request and asked for medical supplies. It took all of five seconds for the maid spirit to hand her a large black doctor's bag. She hugged Virgo and sent her home before turning her attention to Laxus.

"I can't do much about this but it's going to sting a little." She said and he gave her a firm nod. Working as gently as possible she cleaned up the wound, applied salve and re-wrapped it. The whole time his eyes never left hers; it was slightly reassuring but intimidating at the same time.

"There, done." Lucy said with a smile as she discarded the old bandages. "Now, come on, curl up and I'll handle the motion sickness." She crawled on the bed and put her back against the headboard.

Laxus looked uncertain for a moment but she arched an eyebrow and set her jaw. She saw him gulp but he laid down between her legs, hugging her thigh. "You tell anyone…" He said as she started running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll tell everyone you certainly know how to get between my legs." She said and to her delight he let out a laugh.

"Deal, Blondie." He said as his stubble tickled her flesh. Shaking her head with a little snort, Lucy set out to handle the big oaf.

* * *

Everyday for a week Lucy stayed by his side, changing bandages, reading to him and helping with his motion sickness. Even when he was cranky she didn't back down form him. How the fuck he thought she was weak was beyond him. Then again she wasn't a strong fighter, well she did take down Bickslow and that fucker doesn't go down easily.

They arrived in Paralía a small port town on the edge of the the War Dancers Clan territory. Laxus took in the scenery, the town was bustling with an open air market of exotics fruits, weapons, armor and other necessities. Children ran by him, giddy and shouting to go play.

In fact, to look at the area children were all at play, running carefree and wild. Part of him longed to have had kind of life as a child. He frowned at the thought of the hell his father put him through trying to make him "strong".

"You okay?" Blondie asked as she gripped his hand. The gentle squeeze to it was reassuring.

"I'll live, come on. We need to go find my family." He said pulling her along.

They stopped at a small building to view the territory map on the wall. He noticed how the area was broken up into territories controlled by warlords. The one that got his attention was a mountain area called, Astrapí. They had a lightning bolt marking the capital of the province and he figured that might be his best bet.

Walking around, Laxus had no idea what these people were babbling about, the language foreign to him. Yet to his surprise Lucy just nodded as she spoke to someone. Listening closely he could hear her speak to the man, her words slow and he could see her concentrate on them. Eventually a woman came up to them and laughed.

"Good meeting. Do you need help travellers?" She asked and Laxus noted how people gave her a bit of a wide berth. Then again the large scimitar against her hip might have something to do with it.

Laxus pulled out his pendant and showed it to her. "I'm looking for my grandmother's clan. I think it's in the mountains."

"Ah, so your Calista's grandson then. I recognize the pendant. She was truly a gifted fighter. We sang the songs of the warrior in her death. Come, I will take you to them. It would be an honor." She said with a slight bow and Laxus arched an eyebrow. His grandmother was famous?

"Luckily it's only a day trip by horse. Borrowing a horse is inexpensive but for Calista's family, we can probably get them for free." She said with a smile and wink.

"I've never ridden." Laxus admitted and felt like a moron for it.

"I have, we'll start slow and I'll help you get a feel for for it." Blondie pursed her lips, "assuming your motion sickness doesn't bother you."

"We have a charm for that, easy enough to get. Knowing one's own weaknesses is the mark of a gifted tactician."

"I'm sorry, you've been so helpful, but what is your name?" Blondie asked and Laxus felt like a moron for not being polite. Good thing she was, because he was already fucking this up.

"Adelpha, of the Dervish Faction." She replied with a grin.

"Dervish?" He asked, never hearing the term before.

"We are the true dancers of the blade. Our faction is the oldest and it is considered a glory to become one of us. The Living Goddess of Minstrel was one of us, her claymores hung up in the capital as remembrance of her." The dervish said her voice filled with pride, just another thing Laxus would have to question, later.

They walked up to the stall with horses as Adelpha spoke to the man running it. The horse master and her spoke quickly and in their language, leaving him all the more confused.

Blondie leaned over, "they are just haggling and she's asking for a traveller's charm."

"Since when do you speak their language?" He asked, partly curious and partly annoyed.

"I picked up a phrase book and language lacrima before getting on the ship. So when you slept I practiced. I don't get everything but I figured knowing a little would be helpful." She shrugged, like it was nothing.

Laxus knew that Freed could pick up new languages with relative ease but Blondie could too? She must be a lot more intelligent that he ever expected. It would also help if he had ever bothered to get to know her instead of just appreciating the view of her body.

"You sound like Freed," he laughed but as he looked at her he saw the barest frown on her face and shoulders slump at the mention of his best friend. Thinking for a moment, he slapped his forehead, causing a sudden jolt of pain as he hit the bruise there. "You, you were the woman he was going to have dinner with. I'm sorry, Blondie."

"It is what it is," she shrugged, "but here we are. Oh they just finished."

Laxus looked over as Adelpha motioned them to follow her. She put a small coin in his hand before picking out three horses. Confused for a moment till he felt the tingle of magic on the little object.  _Must be the charm she talked about, fucking awesome._

It took a while but the two women were patient as fuck as he tried to learn how to ride. They kept it slow for a while as he adjusted. The interesting part was that neither laughed at him, Blondie guided him through controls and balance while their new friend kept the horse still.

He discovered something, he loved riding. His horse was cool as hell, big black beastie with a pretty kick ass speed to him. For a moment, Laxus wanted to keep the stallion because why the fuck not? Least if anything he was keeping the damn coin. No more motion sickness, hell to the fucking yeah.

Then again, that would mean no more time between Blondie's legs and scalp massages. The trade off wasn't quite fair but he wouldn't always be around her. Which was both good and fucked up, in his mind. One, she's a weak fighter but two, her heart was like bigger than Fiore. Bothered him to know she had broken his best friend's heart to be here with him. Yet, he was starting to be pretty damn grateful that she did.

 _If I keep my dick out of her, maybe her and Freed could pick it back up?_  He thought and his lips pursed, he really didn't like the idea. His inner dragon all but hissed and roared at him.

That surprised him, he didn't really know much about his inner dragon. It's not like they talk or something, in fact dude was pretty quiet. Until Blondie, then the fucker had the nerve to start making noises inside his soul. Which was why he tried to make her his woman, but damn Mira wouldn't let him have his way.

As they rode along, Laxus saw wide fields with more kids at play. Some of them with sticks fighting each other and some just running. "Adelpha, what's with all the wild kids?"

She let out a laugh, "War Dancers value play as a way to build mind and body. Letting our children play does much for them. We still have schools for them, not as rigid as the Mind Scions but they learn much."

"Sounds interesting, kids should always have fun." Blondie said and Laxus' heart constricted for a moment.  _You will not feel bad, lightning boy. Get a fucking grip._

By nightfall they made it into a small town at the foot of a mountain range. Hopping off their horses, the Dervish lead them to the town square. She stood on top of a pedestal and began to yell out. He had no idea what she was saying but he caught his grandmother's name in there.

He looked at Blondie, "She's asking for Katastroféas Ouranó, ummm Sky Destroyer I think. Must be your family."

"Cool name." He shrugged and it didn't take long before a larger than him blonde man made his way to them. Dude was built, like brick shithouse built and covered in tattoos. He wore like a leather skirt and not much else, he noted how Blondie sucked in a breath.

"Adelpha, you may be silent. Thank you." The man turned to Laxus and for once he had to look up, even if it was by a couple inches. "Nikandros, I am your cousin." Extending his hand Laxus went for a normal handshake but the man wrapped his hand around his forearm. "Here we do not harm our hands, we trade grips, like this."

"Makes sense. Laxus Dreyar." He said with a grin, a grin that was short lived when his new found cousin, pulled Blondie into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Are you his woman?" Nik asked.

"Nope, free and clear." Lucy said with a smile.

"That is most wonderful. Come now, I will take you all into my home for food and bath. Rest well and tomorrow you shall meet your great uncle and aunt." He said and it wasn't lost on Laxus that his cousin was placing his arm around Lucy as he grabbed her suitcase.

Adelpha leaned over, "He's single and well wanted. Guard your woman, before you take actions of lust you will regret."

Laxus was a bit confused, "actions of lust?"

"Yes, we do not let our emotions to control us. We release our emotions through play and meditation. A sword swung with purpose is art, a sword swung in anger is disgrace. The jealousy you feel, if not treated, will inspire your heart to seek revenge and in your lust, you will disgrace yourself. Understand?" She asked and Laxus carefully pondered her words.  _This must be what Gramps was talking about._

* * *

 _Oh fuck me, Laxus' cousin is all the charm._  Lucy thought as he guided them through the town. Nikandros was intelligent, funny and holy shit he might have been the finest looking thing she had ever seen. Let alone imagined.

"You need a little help with your accent, but I can help." He said being nice enough to switch over to her language. Lucy found that fascinating, since Fiore was the oldest land in Ishgar, most people elsewhere spoke what they called Common.

"I'd like that very much." She said with a smile and noticed how his fingertips ran down her shoulder. Lucy let out a small shiver at the contact.

They walked past another majestic fountain all in white marble and through a beautiful archway. Beyond it was a courtyard with another fountain, chaise lounges and exotic flowers. A small man came out to greet them, and though she didn't understand every word, she got the jist. Nikandros was very important and wealthy, looking around at the decadence of the villa, she could totally see that.

Escorted inside the villa, Lucy let out a soft whistle to look at it. "I am pleased that my villa delights you." He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss to her earlobe.  _Panties, what panties? I have a damp rag between my legs._

"Cousin, do you mind keeping your lips off of Blondie?" Laxus asked and Lucy could barely hear the jealousy in his voice. Her eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head. There was no way, no way in all seven hells Laxus Dreyar would be interested in her.

"If she asks me too, but since she is not your woman, you don't get to make the claim." He said with a sly grin on his face.

It was barely audible but Lucy heard a strange growl coming from Laxus. Nik just simply smiled, "Ah, she is your dragon's woman. Very well, in respect to the dragon I will relent my pursuit."

Now Lucy was utterly confused, "excuse me?"

"He hasn't figured it out yet. My cousin is not the first dragon slayer that has come here. His dragon has chosen you to be the thunder to his lightning." The large blonde said with a laugh before kissing her hand and walking away.

A couple servants came out and grabbed their bags while ushering them around on a whirlwind tour. Lucy wasn't paying much attention as she was lost in her thoughts. A firm grab to her bicep knocked her out of the mental puzzle she was working through.

"Your room." Laxus gruffed.

"Um, it's the room for both of you. You have your own personal bath to use and the bed is reinforced to handle a warrior's passion."The small woman said as Lucy turned fifteen alarmingly bright shades of red. She didn't need a translator for that.

"There is a mistake, Blondie isn't mine." Laxus said but the slight tightening of his grip on her arm said other things.

"Master, said she belongs to your dragon. That is enough. Warriors need release after combat, it would be wise to pick the woman you are with. Though we do have several who will assist you."

Laxus took a step forward but Lucy spun around and put her hands on his chest. "Hey, big guy, let's just relax tonight. We can sort everything out later. It's a big enough bed and I won't attack you for sleep sex." She said with a laugh, though she'd done it before but that was really Mystogen's fault. The man had no right to be that cunning in bed, leaving her a wanton mess that only gave her naughty dreams.

Walking inside the room, Lucy gasped, it was striking and built for comfort but practical. Not much for knick knacks but the painted frescoes were satisfying to look at. Dim lacrima lights adorned the walls as a fire roared off to the side. There was an adjoining room, which she assumed was for the bath. Goddess and stars above she needed a bath.

"Classy." Laxus gruffed as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Hey, going to need some help." He said and Lucy got the hint, his wounds were healing nicely but because he'd been burned by a dragon slayer, the damage was slower to repair.

Carefully Lucy undid the bandages and helped Laxus into the bath. As he stripped down, Lucy tried to not look but how the hell could she resist. That ass was perfectly sculpted and she really wanted a bite of that. Though she'd probably break a few teeth in the process.

Laxus got into the bath and he let out a sigh. "Join me Blondie, water is amazing."

"Sure," She said and wasted no time in removing her clothes and settling into the water. As she glanced over at Laxus she saw how wide eyed he looked; she internally giggled.

* * *

"Was not expecting that, Blondie." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She shrugged, "I've been naked around my team and have been in plenty of co-ed baths before." He watched as she slipped into the water and relaxed, her head back it raised her full breasts up.

Laxus needed to get a grip on himself, this was fucking Lucy and there was no way he could tap that. Not true, he would love to tap that, repeatedly. He bet dollars to donuts she was a fucking virgin and he didn't want the bullshit of dealing with the clinginess of that. And yet, there was just something about her, if his dragon would back the fuck off, maybe he could figure it out.

She dipped down in the water before coming up for air, he watched her body move as it breached the water. Lucy pushed her wet hair from her face and looked at him. "Need help with your back?"

Unable to form those word things, Laxus nodded as she came over to him. "Turn around, sparky," she whispered and he listened.

Her hands all over his back and shoulders was the most beautiful touch he had ever experienced. A purr rumbled in his throat to feel her explore every rise and fall of his muscles. Her breath tickled the back of his neck as he hands traveled down the sides of his waist. Number of times Laxus had ever been this hard, zero, zip, nada, zilch.

"All clean," she said and caught the slight deepening of her voice. Spinning around and splashing water all over the area he pulled her into him and claimed those full lips.

The way she tasted and felt as his tongue explored the cavern of her mouth was beyond reality. Those generous curves pressed up against him as she straddled his lap. Hands all over the place he had no idea what kind of madness this was. Threading his hand through her hair he held her tight as she sucked on his tongue.  _Fuck this woman could kiss the life out of me._

"Well, well, well, dear cousin and you said she wasn't your woman." They broke apart and they looked up into the smirking face of Nikandros.

He noted how she blushed and his first instinct was to hide her behind him. His cousin let out a soft chuckle, "I brought you towels and robes, figured it was more appropriate to serve my own family. When you two have finished, I have a light late snack and wine out in the inner courtyard."

The man left and Laxus her her let out a breath. "And apparently that's my cousin." Laxus shrugged as he got out of the water, his massive boner completely deflated.

Lucy giggled as she followed him, he had to admit the giggle was adorable. Adorable? When the fuck did he start using sappy ass words like that? He raked his hand through his hair and scrubbed his face. Blondie was going to be the death of him. Then again death by suffocation of beautiful breasts, not a bad way to go.

They put on the robes, he noted that hers was short and almost see through. Laxus completely approved and that confidence she had as they walked, hell yeah. Oh, he really liked this side of Lucy and why the fuck did he not notice before? That's right, he had an allergy to that flaming dickwad and those two were like joined at the hip.

"Thank you Nikandros, the bath was lovely and this food looks divine." Lucy said as she sat down at the small table.

"It is my pleasure, figured we could talk for a few moments so I can give you a run down of how tomorrow will work. We War Dancers take the art of combat very seriously. It is an art form where the mind, body and spirit connect to one another. Here we will teach you meditations, songs, strategies and of course combat itself. Any questions so far?" Nik said as Laxus chewed on a piece of whatever the fuck this white and black speckled fruit was. His dragon really approved of it and like fucking magic he felt his body gain more strength and the pain receding.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus asked as he shoved another piece into his mouth before sipping on the very nice wine. He wasn't a wine guy but wow, this red wine thing was smooth with a little dry bite at the end of it.

"Dragon Fruit, difficult to transport over vast distances, so it's mostly common here. The Land and Sky Clan cultivated it for it's healing properties. It works better for dragon slayers but for normal humans it does help the healing by about twenty or so percent." He said.

"Nikandros, I'm a celestial mage, will I be able to learn form someone more about my magic?" Lucy asked as she leaned back and sipped her wine. Fuck he loved watching her.

"We can teach you combat strategies and if you choose a weapon we can show you that as well. Though for you and your generous build we need to look at some defensive training that utilizes your leg strength as opposed to your arms. A weapon with reach would be appropriate."

"I have a whip and I have enjoyed using it."

"Oh?" He said and Laxus noted the gleam in his cousin's eyes and the quirk of his lips. "Now that is a fun weapon, in and out of the bedroom. You can learn both uses of it, if you wish."

"Nope," she said with an audible pop to the 'p'. "Even I have limits as to what I like sexually. Though the training sounds wonderful. Do we begin tomorrow?"

His brows shot up at that one, she had sexual limits? That means she was not a virgin. His dragon was pissed that she was touched but Laxus was happy as all fuck. That meant no bullshit to deal with and who knows, maybe she'd have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the Sky Destroyers and our leader, our great-aunt will assess your heart. If it's worthy, we will train you and if not," he let out a breath, "we will ask you to leave in peace."

"Worthy? Da fuck? I'm family." Laxus said as he put down the goblet before he crushed the clay object.

"Not all family is worthy, your father wasn't." Nikandros said and Laxus slouched into his chair.

"My father was here?"

"I'll let our leaders answer your questions. Time for both of you to rest, our days begin when the sun does." Laxus was blinking in shock at the admission of his father's presence.

"Hey, Sparky. Let's go to bed." Blondie said as she skimmed her fingers down the side of his face. Not thinking and moving on a very stiff autopilot, Laxus found his way into bed.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning with a large blonde dragon slayer wrapped around her. His head on her chest he held her possessively. It didn't frighten her, just confused her. Laxus never seemed interested, that way, to her but with the kiss last night; she started to doubt everything she thought she knew.

"Sparky, come on. We need to get up." She whispered as he stirred.

"Ten more minutes, Blondie." He said his arms crushing her a bit more. Lucy sighed but didn't move, if anything she started stroking his hair. For a fleeting moment she seriously thought he purred or growled or made some kind of unusual noise from his chest.

After the extra cuddle time, Laxus finally got out of bed. The first thing she noticed besides his massive morning wood was that the injuries to him were completely healed. "Looks like that Dragon Fruit really worked it's magic on you." She pointed out.

"I feel great, like ready to go run a marathon or take on twenty flaming fuckwads."

"Natsu, his name is Natsu and he's my best friend. So back the fuck off of him, Sparky." Lucy said, letting the annoyance filter into her voice. Laxus only shrugged like he didn't have a care in the world and she let it slide. Next time he insulted her best friend she was going to dick punch him.

Quietly they dressed in the clothing left out for them. Lucy admired the yellow and storm grey toga and the gorgeous golden lightning bolt clip that held it in place. The simple leather sandals were a perfect fit and comfortable, like walking on air.

"Fuck me, you're beautiful." Laxus said and a faint tint of pink rose up on her cheeks. Lucy never thought he'd ever notice but the look in his eyes shattered that assumption.

"Not so bad yourself, Sparky." She said and noticed how he took her hand in his before they walked out of the room.

They ate a light meal with Nik before he ushered them out into the small town. Lucy just couldn't get over how beautiful this place was. It was like something described out of a story with all of it's statues, fountains, columns and people at play. A small boy went running up to Laxus and pulled on his hand.

As the boy talked, Nikandros turned around and spoke to him. Lucy got the gist of it, the boy wanted to play and was politely turned down. If anything she noticed was the soft smile on Laxus' face before the little boy ran off.

"Children love to play, sometimes it's fun to indulge and feel their innocence for a while. After you get more settled, I encourage you to play as often as possible." The large blonde said with a smile.

Continuing on her and Laxus had to turn down several requests for play. Lucy was amazed that by the third child, Laxus learned a simple phrase in their language to politely turn them away. Finally they made it to a large villa just outside the town and Lucy sucked in a breath to stare at it.

"Our family home, it is modest but welcoming. We also use it for government functions and in the fields at the back of the house is where new warriors are honored." Nikandros said casually and Lucy supposed that if you grew up here, this was a common place to see.

When they walked inside immediately they were greeted by an older couple. You could easily see the family resemblance Laxus had to these people. Not just the over the top intimidating size but in his jaw and eyes.

"Welcome! It is so good to finally meet my sister's grandson. I am Belen and this is my heart, Idylla. Tell me how is Makarov these days?" The man said with a warm smile.

"Gramps, is fine, we uh, well…" Laxus scratched the back of his neck and Lucy knew he needed saving.

"Our guild master sent us here so that Laxus could meet family and find peace." Lucy added as she traded grips with the man.

His great-aunt walked over to her and embraced her in a friendly hug. "So lovely, you will make a fine warrior's bride." She said and again Lucy blushed.

"Thank you."

"You need to find peace? Be honest and tell your family, what happened." Idylla said as she placed her arm around Laxus's

"Don't forget your great-uncle too," the man said with a laugh. Together they walked into a beautiful room with fragrant plants and lounges. Spread out on the round table was an assortment of foods, many Lucy did not recognize.

Laxus sat next to her and took his hand, looking at him she nodded. He cleared his throat and sucked in a breath. "You can do this, just be honest. They will understand." She lightly said to him and with a gentle squeeze Laxus began to talk.

* * *

"So I just wanted the guild stronger and I hurt everyone in the process. Gramps most of all. He gave me grandma's necklace and said I was just misguided and family could help me." He said before he looked into Lucy's brown eyes. "And sent Lucy here to help me."

There was a pause in the room and Laxus felt small. All the oxygen ripped out and he thought he was never going to be able to breathe again. The silence was really fucking with him and he panicked. What if they didn't like him? What if they turned him away? What…

His thoughts interrupted when Lucy hugged him, he put his nose into the crook of her neck. Her scent of wild strawberries filled his senses and for the first time in a long time, he cried. As he shuddered and released all the guilt from himself, Lucy held him tighter. Laxus felt her strength and he could never classify it, it was so much more than what he was taught.

Hours, minutes, days he had no fucking clue and didn't care, he was safe. He knew that, he was safe to feel a little weak and just get it out of his heart. Lucy hummed something as she held him, the sound of her was soothing the ache in his chest before he stilled and gathered his wits.

Gently she wiped away his tears and just smiled at him. He didn't feel like a wimp in her presence, just cherished. Difficult to describe but the little shit of a dragon inside of him was calm. Laxus was calm and that was fucking weird; he hadn't felt calm in years. Not like this.

"True love is a rare gift, and you're finding that. You are worthy to be trained and helped to heal. We are honored to call you family and you will bring this family much honor. Also the family you will build." Belen said as Laxus looked at him for a moment before returning his gaze to Lucy.

"True strength comes from heart, mind and soul, not body. Our bodies decay but our hearts and soul never falter. They grow and learn in concert together and this is what we know to be the true path of the dancer." Idylla said, but he couldn't look at them. Laxus knew if he stopped looking into Lucy's eyes he'd float away like a balloon and never see land again. This was too much of a moment.

"Tonight we celebrate for tomorrow we may die." Belen said with a clap of his hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the large man Laxus saw the kind of look in his face that he never saw out of his own father. It was pride.

Somehow he found himself being pulled and hugged and his cheeks kissed so often he started to blush. That's right, Laxus motherfucking Dreyar was blushing. Not as pronounced as Lucy but still, it was goddamn awkward.

Celebrate they did as his family traded stories about his grandmother and grandfather. He learned so much, like that Gramps had to fight his wife three times to be worthy. The little man never gave up and he had a new level of respect for him. Laxus learned that the family had affinity for elemental magic with wind and lightning being the most common. His great uncle could shape lightning into arrows and fire them from a bow. Laxus had to admit that was cool as fuck.

Nikandros controlled storms, could summon ones that fit in his hand or large enough to cover all of their territory. Idylla wasn't a mage but he watched her dance with a gladius as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He respected the fuck out of that, it was like art. It started to really click into place for him.

"Tomorrow, you will meet with one of teachers and be tested to see where your strengths lie. From there you will join one of our schools and begin a program of strength, mental, emotional, spiritual and of body. It won't be easy but you will grow." Belen said and Laxus took that as challenge accepted.

"What you may want to do for fighting may not work with what we see as your potential. Just keep an open mind, cousin." Nikandros said as he handed Laxus another chalice.  _Fuck this stuff is smooth._

At some point, they left the family home and Lucy was asleep in his arms as he carried her. She was so vibrant tonight, everyone immediately loved her and he could see that. Lucy was everything that was right with this world and most importantly everything he was missing in his.

"She loves you, you know this?" Nik said with a slight slur.

"She doesn't, she's just kind. I'm kind of a fuck up; who would love that?" He said, noticing he was slurring a bit as well. Smooth wine had a kick.

His cousin stopped and grabbed his shoulder. "A good woman, we all need one or a good guy if that's your preference. Makes no difference, love is strength and for a dragon even more so. You should mate her, it'll be the best for both of you."

"Mate? What the fuck is that?" Laxus asked, really fucking confused. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was that he was tired or maybe that he was just that dumb.

"Your dragon knows, try talking to it." Nik shrugged as they entered his villa.

Laxus shook his head and quietly went back to their room. He laid his precious gift into the bed and curled up around her. Lucy mumbled something about cupcakes and he smiled as she turned into him.

* * *

Nine months they had been here by Lucy's calculations. She thought she'd miss her friends and family more than she did but Astrapí and Laxus' family were wondrous. Her days were so busy from sunup to sundown. Every night her and Laxus bathed together and slept together. It was all relatively innocent but on occasion she felt herself trapped in his kiss or his hands roaming all over her.

Their mornings started the same, prayer and meditation, light breakfast and then Laxus went his way and she went hers. Lucy had learned so much about how to use her whip and the fighting techniques they taught her she picked up on easily. Loke really enjoyed coming out to spar with her and she was able to keep up with him.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she noted how she had physically changed. Her skin had more of a sunkiss to it, her muscles better defined and she had a bit of ab definition. Lucy felt more and more like a warrior and she freaking loved it!

Tonight was special, tonight her and Laxus would be honored in a celebration of their completed first trials. The day was brutal for her but she managed to hold her own against nine challengers. The hardest one was fighting Nikandros, the guy didn't give her a moment to breathe but with some quick thinking and Aquarius she put that man down on his ass.

That really surprised her, Aquarius had gotten more patient and nicer to her. Lucy didn't say anything, she really didn't want to press her luck. It was truly welcomed and felt like a long time coming.

Cancer just finished putting the final touches on her hair. He styled it to match the styles of the women here. It was up and pulled back with soft leather straps winding through it as little random whisps framed her face. Lucy beamed, she felt like she fit right in.

Coming out of the room, she noted how Laxus sucked in a breath and on reflex she blushed. He looked like a god standing there and as much as she changed he changed too. Not so much physically but emotionally and mentally. He was gentle with a quiet storm always behind his eyes. She had seen him fight and it was beautiful watching how he moved and thought through a battle. He had taken well to some kind of martial arts practice and she once saw how he took down a decently sized tree with only a kick and no magic.

Kids, oh bless his heart, Laxus was one of their favorites and if Lucy couldn't find him after training he was always with kids. She delighted in watching him play, it was like he was reliving his childhood or from what she gathered finally having one. He would make a wonderful father, she was certain. That thought scared her a bit, one day he'd meet a better woman and start a family with her. Part of Lucy died at the thought.

The Celestial mage hated to admit it but since the day they met his family and he broke apart before her she started to love him. After all this time together, she knew she was so in love with him that to ever be without would destroy her.

"You're thinking Blondie. What's up?" He said to her as he cupped her cheek. Lucy couldn't say anything and it hurt to be so afraid. Instead she saw him frown as his thumb brushed her cheek.

"I-I-I-I-..." she stuttered and her speech was broken up when he pulled her close and kissed her. Her toes curled as his tongue pushed into her mouth to glide with hers. Lucy threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly, Laxus growled in what she thought was approval.

Setting her down, he looked at her, something in his eyes just had her at his mercy. "Come on, tonight is special and a surprise. I'm not good with words Blondie, but I think you'll like this."

Lucy was confused but walked with Laxus to the main family villa. As they approached his great-aunt had tears in her eyes as she hugged Lucy, whisking her away. Now she was absolutely confused as Idylla started putting orchids in her hair.

"Idylla, is this for the ceremony?" She asked and wished she had pursued more information about tonight's ritual.

"Yes, now this way. One should never keep a lover waiting." The woman remarked with a soft smile and Lucy's confusion was only more prominent.

* * *

"Looking good cousin. Your little star is going to be delighted." Nikandros said as he put the laurel around his head.

"Thanks, I feel like I say that a lot to you." He grinned as he pulled his cousin into a hug. Shocked the fuck out of him just how close to family he had really gotten. Home, he finally understood that shit and it warmed his now super-sized heart. To explain how he felt was difficult as fuck but today he was going to show his family.

"Not a bother, come on now, you have a warrioress to fight."

Laxus gulped, he didn't warn her ahead of time what he was planning and that could be good or bad. He was nervous, what if she rejected him? What if she wouldn't fight him? What if she didn't love him as he loved her? Internally he was a mess and even his dragon was nervous.

He stood next to his great-uncle as the flutes started to play. Lifting his head he watched as Lucy walked in with Idylla. Laxus stopped breathing to see the flowers in her hair and she glowed. Maybe someone told her what was happening?

Gently he took Lucy's hand and smiled at her. God he wanted to kiss her and never stop. Laxus never knew he would ever feel this way about anything in his life but here she was. Never again, he would never go back to being that fuck up ever again. This was the man he wanted to be and he would finish the last piece of himself tonight.

"Lucy, you have been challenged by Laxus to see if he is worthy to be yours. Do you accept his challenge and the heart that has called to yours?" He saw Lucy's eyes widen for a moment as she looked at him.

"I love you, Blondie. Say yes, fight me and let me mate you." He said putting his forehead against hers. Laxus held his breath and prayed.

"I love you Sparky and be warned, I won't be an easy fight. You want this fine ass, you better work for it." She said to him and he laughed as his aunt let out a solid cheer.

"It's like watching Maki and Calista all over again. Feisty little thing." Belen said and Laxus could hear the joy in the man's voice.

"Challenge has been accepted, Lucy, choose the combat style." His uncle said and she looked at Laxus.

"Hand to hand, ring push with no magic." She said and his brows shot up.

"You sure?"

"You might have power but you gotta be able to hold me to win. Don't mistake this as an easy win, I put Nik down." She said poking his chest.

"Fuck, love you. Let's do this Blondie." He said with a massive shit eating grin as Belen lead them out to the brawler's pit.

To his surprise, they got out there and Lucy had taken a pair of scissors and shortened her toga. She glared at him and his dragon roared in response. A kind of magic filled the air, the kind that warned the coming of a storm. It started locking around them and subtle sparks of lightning grazed over his skin.

"I said no magic, Laxus." She growled and he responded with his own.

"Lucy, that's not normal magic. He's going to mate you! Fight him!" Nik shouted and he listened as footsteps thundered around him. Quiet murmurs filled the air as he heard quite a few good lucks and something about new cousins.

_Mate! Win our mate._

Quiet it was all quiet, the only people left was Laxus and Lucy and she looked like she would kill him. Laxus let out a roar and charged his mate.

Lucy twirled away and slapped him upside the head with a laugh. Laxus growled and dropped low, he could feel her gaze on him. Watching and waiting he lunged at her but again she twirled around and landed a kick to the small of his back. Laxus went straight into the dirt and quickly he sprang back to his feet.

There was a gleam in her eyes, the kind that had not just his attention but his dick was starting to ache to look at her. He blinked and wished he hadn't because the next thing he felt was the air rush out of his lungs as she kneed his abdomen.

This time he grabbed her ankle and dropped her on her back. He let gravity control his descent as his elbow went for her chest. His mate rolled out in time as she came up and jumped on his back, pinning him. She smothered his face in the dirt and doing a fast push up he knocked her off. Lucy wasted no time and tried to use a sweeping kick to knock him back down.

She wasn't kidding, she was hard to get a hold of, her speed impressive as she toyed with him. Laxus felt his dragon growl as he jumped over her leg and landing he grabbed the foot planted into the ground. Lucy let out a startled cry as she fell back and he jumped on her.

His knees along side of her waist, she tried to throw a punch but he grabbed her wrists. Thinking he had won he didn't feel her body shift in time to avoid her legs come up. Her heels pressed into his rotators cuffs as she pushed him back, flipping them so he still held her hands but she was on top. He let out a smirk but that was short lived as her forehead collided with his nose.

His eyes watered and he felt the blood drip from his nose, it was enough for him to lessen his grip. That one moment she throat punched him and the dragon was done. This was his mate and he would let her know that she was his as he was hers.

Snarling he twisted to the side and she lost her balance, falling to her hands and knees. He leaned over her and grabbed a fist ful of her hair before he smashed her head into the soft sand ground.

"Relent, mate." He snarled into her ear and for a moment she relaxed under him.

The lightning sparked intensely around the area and he couldn't handle it anymore the magic too strong, the call too great. Lucy squirmed and managed to bite his forearm, he let out a sharp cry in shock.

She used that against him and managed to roll over but he stayed on top. Now he looked into her eyes and something just clicked, this time when her head came up their lips met and everything else melted away.

Hands, mouths, teeth were everywhere at once. Even as they shredded each other's clothes they still battled for dominance. She won and he found himself on his back, her hands on his shoulders and without warning she impaled herself on him.

They shouted at the feeling, his mate wet and tight her channel fluttered around him as he could feel her shake. Pain, this was painful for her as she stretched for him and he gave her a few heartbeats to adjust to before her hands went to his neck.

Lucy rode him like a wild thing, squeezing the air from him as his hands held her breasts enjoying how the moved. She let go and arched back taking him in deeper but not slowing down her punishing pace. Her body held him tight as she yelled his name, over and over again.

Laxus saw the lightning run all over her skin and it was enough, he was close and so was she. The air around them shifted adding in glowing flecks of gold within the storm around them. He moved and flipped them over so that he was on top. Sitting up he put her legs over his shoulders as he held her down.

Every thrust his mate felt better and better, she was home, she was his heart and now she would be his. His release coming he felt his mouth heavy as he slammed into her. Letting her legs fall to the side he wrapped his arms under her and held her close.

"Fuck, oh Laxus, fuck…" she whimpered as her tight little pussy constricted more around him. She let out a keening cry that almost sounds like a clap of thunder.

Not thinking he placed his mouth to her neck and sunk freshly formed fangs into her as his release exploded from him. Lightning and heaven graced the area, wrapping around their joining in an explosion of light.

His dragon roared as pure warmth and power raced through his veins. A blast came form them and then like the storm it all went calm. He fell forward, his body limp as he fought for each breath he could take. The taste of her blood in his mouth and the warmth of her dirty sweaty skin under him was everything he ever wanted.

Blinking he sat up and almost came to look at her. She had changed, stormy blue swirls like his tattoo raced down her right arm with random yellow scales tucked inside the swirls. It was beautiful to see, his mark, the mark of who he is and would always be was on her. More beautiful than he could imagine the perfect compliment to his very soul.

"You have stars, constellations in gold running from your tattoos down the side of your waist." She said and he looked down. He could see a bit of what she said but he didn't care, she was too beautiful to look away from.

The air cleared and something heavy draped over him. There was a loud cheer and Laxus looked up seeing his family smile at them. You'd think he'd feel fucking weird to have his family just watch them fuck like animals but it wasn't.

Rising, Idylla wrapped a robe around Lucy as he properly tied his own. Goblets were placed into their hands and looking at each other they drank deep, their eyes fixated.

It was a Sunday when Laxus fought his mate and won back the last piece of his heart. He would never forget this day for the rest of his life. It was the day he won the greatest and most important battle of his life. He won his Lucy.

* * *

_Years later…._

* * *

"Calista, I said to not hit your brother in the junk!" Laxus bellowed at his daughter. He rushed to Maximus and helped the young boy to his feet.

"Cali, this is play time. Not beat your brother sterile time." His mate said as she waddled over to them. His daughter looked at the ground and then crying she ran to her brother and screeched her apology to him.

Laxus just shook his head at the sight as Lucy giggled before holding his arm. They were at their home in Astrapí where their kids would play away the days and learn all the lessons they did. After everything that happened when they returned home and after Alverez fell, they returned to Minstrel.

The guild would always be there but it was thriving under Erza. He discovered that he didn't want to be guildmaster, he was happier being a Sky Destroyer and living life as his grandparents should have.

Saying goodbye his grandfather wasn't easy but the clan sang songs and burned him on a pyre to join his grandmother in the Fields. It was a mixed day as not only did he say good bye, Lucy went into labor and had Calista.

Sometimes he looked at his daughter and saw the same mischief his grandfather had in his eyes and would just shake his head. Then as he looked at Maximus he saw himself, the kid looked just like him but would grow up with all the love and play he could handle.

He looked at the life around him and Laxus let out a sigh of happiness until he heard the shout. "Ewwww, mommy is peeing!"

Rushing over he grabbed his mate and headed for the bath, like his other children he would deliver this one in the water. Lucy let out pained grunts as he held her but somehow she managed to remind him that she loved him.

"Love you too Blondie." He said as he lowered her in the water. Minutes later he lifted their son into the world and noticed how in the distance lightning crashed the mountain tops as he screamed.  _Another Sky Destroyer walks the earth._

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the beautiful precious of my heart, Musicera.


End file.
